Víctima del amor
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Una historia protagonizada principalmente por Sanji, el cocinero del los mugiwara y Caimie, su sirena amiga. Todo transcurre en el parque de diversiones Shaobady del archipiélago, antes de que Kuma los encontrase y mucho antes de saber qué era lo que sucedía en esa tenebrosa isla.


- Caimie, ¿estás segura de esto? - preguntó el pequeño estrella de mar con temor en sus ojos. - ¡¿Qué se supone que haga si algo te pasa?! ¡No puedo protegerte cuando estés allá!

- Papaku.. - sonrió la peliverde. - No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

- ¿¡Cómo podes estar tan calmada, Caimie?!

- Oe, estrellita.. - el cocinero se acercó con un cigarrillo en la boca y una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¡Sanji-chi! - La peliverde suspiró con una gran sonrisa al verlo.

- ¡No me llames así! - Se quejó Papaku.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte por Caimie.. ella irá conmigo y no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase.

- ¡Es una sirena! ¡Algo malo va a pasarle! ¡El archipiélago es muy peligroso para ella!

- ¿Peligroso? - preguntó el buchou detrás de Sanji confundido. - ¿Nande?

- He escuchado que hay un gran parque de diversiones en el archipiélago. El parque Shaobady. - Informó Robin al resto de la tripulación.

- ¡Ese! - La sirena dijo sonriendo de alegría. - ¡Ese es el parque al que quiero ir!

- ¡Yosh! - Luffy levantó su brazo izquierdo. - ¡Ese es el parque al que iremos!

- ¡¿Acaso no me escuchan?! - se alarmó Papaku. - En este archipiélago las sirenas son buscadas como todos los hombres-pez. ¡Caimie no está segura en un lugar como ese!

- Oe, oe.. - Zoro levantó la mirada luego de poner sus katanas en el suelo de la cubierta. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No me dejan dormir..

- ¡Zoro! - Le dijo Luffy exaltado. - ¡Iremos a un parque de diversiones! ¡El archipiélago tiene uno! - Explicó moviendo los brazos y dando pequeñas carcajadas.

- ¿Un parque de diversiones? Hm.. ¿tanto lío por eso?

- ¿¡No me están escuchando?! ¡He dicho que Caimie no está a salvo en ese lugar!

- Ya te escuché, ya te escuché. - Dijo el rubio soltando el humo contenido en su boca. - Pero también te dije que Caimie irá conmigo, ¿Acaso pensas que voy a dejar que algo le pase, estrella con patas?

- No quisiera admitirlo.. - Nami se puso detrás de Sanji en la cubierta. - ..pero lo que Sanji-kun dice es cierto. Él jamás dejaría que algo malo le ocurriese a Caimie. Es un caballero. - Le sonrió a Papaku, queriendo mostrarle su confianza en el cocinero.

- ¡Nami-swaaaan! - Los ojos de Sanji se transformaron en corazones y volteó a ver a Nami sonriéndole como un idiota. - ¡Gracias por apoyarme en esto!

- Hai, hai - Nami volteó a mirar a la sirena. - ¿Qué pensas vos acerca de Sanji-kun, Caimie?

- ¿Qué.. pienso? ¡Sanji-kun es sugoiiii! - Levantó los brazos sonriendo y se sonrojó un poco al ver la sonrisa que el cocinero le dedicaba.

- ¡Entonces todo está decidido! ¡Iremos al parque Shaobady!

- ¡Yosh! - gritaron todos al unísono respondiendo a la afirmación que Nami acababa de hacer.

Caimie cubrió su cola con una pollera larga rosada y se disponía a ser llevada a todas partes sobre las burbujas que habían alquilado para recorrer la isla.

- ¡Zoro! ¡La montaña rusa, Zoro! ¡Vamos, vamos! - Luffy le señaló los rieles de la gran montaña a penas entrar al parque.

- Usopp, Chopper, Brook.. - llamó el peliverde y los demás lo miraron viendo que necesitaría. - ..cuiden de que Luffy no se meta en ningún problema.

- ¡Zoro! - le reclamó el buchou al escuchar esto. - ¿No vas a venir? Es una orden de tu capitán.

- Baka.. - se reprimió el peliverde para no pegarle. - Prefiero ir a dar un paseo..

- ¡Eso no! ¡Te perderás! - Dijo Chopper saltando al hombro del kengou.

- Daishobu, Chopper. - Robin se paró detrás de Zoro y Chopper la miró sorprendido. - Yo iré con el kenshi-san, no se perderá.

- ¡Robin! ¡¿Vos tampoco vendrás a la montaña?!

- Gomen, Luffy.

Robin se disculpó sonriendo, y se fue en silencio a recorrer el parque con Zoro.

- Oe, Nami.

- ¿Nani, Luffy?

- Vos no te vas a ir, vas a venir conmigo.

- ¡¿Nani?! ¡¿A esa cosa?! – dijo señalando los rieles.

- ¡Va a ser divertido, vamos!

- Ni loca.

- ¡Entendido! ¡Subiremos ahora!

Luffy rodeó a Nami de la cintura varias veces con su brazo izquierdo y estiró su brazo derecho hasta la montaña rusa. Luego se impulsó con Nami hacia allá.

- ¡Oe, baka! ¡Tené cuidado con Nami-Swan! ¡Si algo llega a pasarle..!

- ¡Luffy, chotomatte! – gritó Ussop comenzando a correr en su dirección.

- ¡Luffy-kun! ¡Zoro-san nos dio la órden de cuidarte, tenemos que subir a la montaña con vos! – dijo Brook tomando a Chopper en brazos y corriéndo detrás de Usopp.

- Oe, Franky.

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Qué tenes planeado hacer?

- Iré a comprar algo de cola.. ya me está haciendo falta – se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar entre la gente que lo miraba sorprendido.

- ¡Oe, podrías ponerte unos pantalones! – le gritó el rubio, pero Franky no se inmutó y siguió su camino. – Parece que solo quedamos nosotros.. – si dirigió a la sirena.

- Sí.. este lugar da miedo.. – Papaku estaba dentro de la burbuja mientras Caimie esta sentada sobre ella.

- ¿Qué haces vos acá? ¿No habías dicho que te ibas a quedar en el Sunny?

- Cambié de opinión, ¡tengo que proteger a Caimie de cualquier peligro!

- Papaku, ¿no confías en Sanji-chi?

- Sí, pero..

- Si confiaras en él, no estarías acá.. – Caimie volteó al lado contrario a Papaku con los brazos cruzados.

- Pero, pero.. Caimie..

- Papaku, vos sabrás qué hacer.

- Ah.. – suspiró la estrella de mar y miró a Sanji – Si algo malo llega a pasarle.. ¡te mataré!

- Sí, sí.. – Sanji prendió un cigarrillo.

- Caimie, te veré en el barco al terminar el día.

- ¡Adiós, Papaku!

Caimie lo saludó moviendo los brazos en el aire mientras se alejaba con Sanji manejando la burbuja en la que iba sentada. A lo lejos, voltearon a ver a Papaku una última vez, dándose cuenta que lloraba mientras caminaba hacia atrás lentamente y después no le volvieron a dar importancia.

- Ahora sí.. – Sanji miró a Caimie con sus famosos ojos de corazón. – Ahora sí estamos solo nosotros dos..

- Nosotros dos y el resto de la gente del parque – rió la sirena.

- Pero el estar con vos es como si estuviésemos solo nosotros dos en todo el universo.

- Sanji-chi.. – sonrió sonrojada la peliverde.

- Y bien, Caimie, ¿qué queres hacer primero? Te prometí llevarte a todos los lugares que quisieras y voy a cumplirlo.

- ¡Ese juego! – señaló sonriente, era un samba.

- ¡Entonces, vamos!

Subieron al samba. Sanji ayudó a Caimie a sentarse y abrocharse con fuerza su cinturón. La sirena al tenerlo en frente y tan cerca trató de no pensar en lo sensual y atractivo que el cocinero le parecía y miró hacia otro lado para que él no notase su color rojizo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Todo esta bien?

- Hai – le sonrió a Sanji que se sentó a su lado y el juego comenzó.

Una vez terminado, bajaron. Observaron los demás juegos alrededor. Encontraron a Luffy y los demás en las tazas giratorias y los acompañaron. De tantas y tan fuertes vueltas que dieron, las tazas se desprendieron e hicieron enojar al empleado del juego.

- Si serás baka.. – Sanji yacía en el suelo con Caimie recostada sobre él. – C.. c.. ca.. camie.. – dijo al verla sobre él.

- Sanji-chi, gomen.. – se disculpó. Sus ojos seguían dándole algunas vueltas, a causa del golpe, estaba mareada. Pero esto no fue un obstáculo para que pudiese sentir en la parte de delante de su cola que una erección empezaba a hacerse notar.

El cocinero, que hacía unos momentos estaba con dos corazones en sus ojos y perdida de sangre en su nariz se percató de esto. Rápidamente empujó a la sirena al piso, aunque tratando de no golpearla en lo más mínimo y se sentó prendiendo un cigarrillo y bajando la vista.

- Será mejor que nos alejemos de este baka.. todo a su alrededor termina así.

- ¡Hai, Sanji-chi! – contestó la sirena con una sonrisa.

Caminaron un poco más, hablando sobre cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que llegaron al juego que hizo que los ojos de Caimie brillaran.

- ¿Queres ir a eso? – sonrió Sanji.

- Sí.. ¡sí quiero! – la sirena no podía parar de sonreír al verlo.

- ¿Tu cola no será problema?

- ¡Claro que no, es solo agua!

Sanji y Caimie, subieron hasta lo más alto del tobogán de agua. Miraron hacia abajo sonriendo. Sanji se sacó los zapatos, el saco y la corbata y los dejó dentro de la burbuja, que empujaron hacia abajo una vez arriba.

Había dos grandes toboganes, los dos conducían a una gran pileta debajo de todo, no antes haber dado vueltas y algunos gritos a causa de la velocidad que tomaba el ir en un tobogán de agua.

- ¡Yo quiero el amarillo! – dijo Caimie poniéndose frente al tobogán amarillo de la izquierda.

- Bien – sonrió Sanji. – Yo iré en el rojo.

Los dos se prepararon y dándose una mirada cómplice, se tiraron hacia la pileta. Después de gritos, vueltas, risas y un poco de llanto, cayeron hacia el fondo de la pileta, empapándose completamente.

Sanji subió a la superficie a tomar un poco de aire y buscó a Caimie con la mirada. Se preocupó al no encontrarla y buscó con más desesperación.

- ¡Caimie! – gritó en la pileta llena de gente disfrutando del día soleado.

- Acá estoy – sonrió la sirena en su oído al salir a la superficie detrás de él.

El verla tan cerca a Sanji le hizo que le latiera mucho más rápido el corazón. Su cara mojada, sus mejillas empapadas por pequeñas gotas que le chorreaban hasta llegar a su cuello. Luego, clavó su vista en la remera de la sirena, que a causa del agua se había mojado y apegado mucho más a su cuerpo. Nami se la había prestado. Pero no era una remera específicamente para usar en el agua, por lo tanto, se transparentó un poco y Sanji pudo distinguir los pezones erectos de la sirena.

- ¿Sanji-chi? ¡Tu nariz sangra!

- Gomen.. siento que estoy en el paraíso..

Una vez fuera del agua, caminaron hasta una cueva. Nadie la estaba vigilando, por lo que pensaron que no era una atracción del parque y entraron para esperar sentados a que su ropa se secara y poder comer algo.

- ¿Vos cocinaste esto, Sanji-chi?

- ¡Hai! – contestó orgulloso el cocinero. - ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Está delicioso! Arigato.

- No hay porqué agradecerme, es mi deber el tener a una hermosa dama satisfecha.

- ¿Sanji-chi..? – él la observó. - ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no estoy del todo satisfecha?

- ¡¿No lo estas?! – se alarmó. - ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerte, Caimie-chwan?!

La sirena sonrió y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Luego observó la entrepierna del cocinero que se ruborizó un poco. Dejó su comida de lado y se acercó al rubio que no sabía cómo reaccionar, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

- Caimie.. – dijo casi como un susurro.

- Compláceme, Sanji-chi. – Le respondió la sirena, y una vez cerca de él, lo besó.

El atardecer caía sobre el parque Shaobady. Ya era la hora de que todos los nakama se reunieran en el Sunny. Luffy y los que se encontraran con él fueron los primeros en llegar. Seguidos de Franky que había recorrido todo el parque y no había encontrado nada de cola.

- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡¿Dónde se habrá metido Sanji?! – el buchou yacía en el piso de la cubierta con los brazos extendidos y la lengua afuera.

- Ya vendrá, Luffy. No te exasperes – trató de consolarlo Nami. – Sin embargo, estoy preocupada por Zoro y Robin.. ¿dónde se habrán metido esos dos..?

- Aquí estamos, navegante-san.

Robin estaba sentada en su silla, en la cual habitualmente leía y Zoro recién había terminado de subir al barco.

- Robin.. – suspiró la akague al verlos. – Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo, de todas formas estaba con el kenshi-san.

- Nunca se sabe si este baka – señaló a Zoro. - ..pudiera llegar a perderte de vista o perderse él mismo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – el kengou contestó enojado y Robin largó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡SANJI! ¡MESHI! – gritó el buchou una vez que lo vió llegar. Estiró su brazo y lo tomó con fuerza, luego lo trajo hasta arriba del barco, donde lo hizo chocar por el impacto contra el mástil principal.

- ¡KUSO BUCHOU! – gritó cuando se recuperó del golpe y comenzó a correr a Luffy por todo el barco.

- ¡Sanji, ahora que estas acá.. cocíname la cena!

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No te voy a cocinar nada hasta que te de un par de golpes, baka!

- Sanji-kun.. ¿podrías ayudarme a subir? – La voz de Caimie lo hizo parar de correr y de un salto bajó del barco para tomarla en brazos y subir con ella a la cubierta.

- ¡Caimieeee! – gritó Papaku al verla y la abrazó.

- Te dije que estaría bien – sonrió ella abrazándolo también.

- Sanji – se dirigió la estrella al cocinero - ..perdón por haber dudado de vos.

- Hai, hai – prendió un cigarrillo. – Jamás dejaría que algo le pasara.

- Arigatou, Sanji-kun. Pediré que seas mi protector más seguido.. de verdad supiste cómo complacerme.

La cara de Sanji se encendió y los dos sonrieron en complicidad al ver que todos los miraban y no entendían de qué hablaban, aunque algunos sospechaban.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos se habían ido ya a sus habitaciones, excepto Sanji que estaba terminando algunas preparaciones en la cocina. Cuando estuvo listo para irse a dormir, decidió antes dar un vistazo a la hermosa noche estrellada, y encontró en el jardín a la sirena, sonriendo y mirando el cielo.

- Caimie-chwan – la llamó y esta lo miró sonriendo. - ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Ahora que estas acá.. – apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del cocinero. - ..mucho mejor.


End file.
